


We're on the Same Team.

by Twinklylights



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 11x 02, Communication, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, Husbands, Ian Gallagher Uses His Words, Ian be nice to Mickey challenge, M/M, One Shot, Pillow Talk, Season/Series 11, what if i said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinklylights/pseuds/Twinklylights
Summary: “Ian, I’m trying, okay? I’ll put in some more fucking applications around the city. I’ll ask Larry to help me out, whatever it takes, just don’t fucking give up on me."or Ian and Mickey actually talk about Mickey's failed job interview.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 29
Kudos: 213





	We're on the Same Team.

**Author's Note:**

> whoooops I took a nap too late in the day and now I'm awake at 5am writing fic about mickey! Also it’s winter break again so if I accidentally write one thousand one shots everyone just mind their business and look away! :))))

It’s close to midnight when Mickey finally crawls into bed next to Ian. Franny had quickly tired him out running around the backyard breaking in her new prized possessions. Once Debbie had said it was time for her to go to bed, Mickey found himself reluctant to go upstairs. But when the informationals became repetitive and the draft became unbearable, he flicked the tv off with a sigh and headed towards Ian and his shared bedroom.

They needed to talk. He knew it and Ian knew it.

Mickey wanted to avoid it, wanted to go as long as he could before they addressed the elephant in the room of what had happened at Ian's work. But with the general look of distain Ian had given him earlier he knew that wasn’t going to be an option. He knew Ian was going to ask questions, probably give a remark about how he should have tried harder in the interview, how he should have dressed up more and not been so quick to bring up anything involving crime. He knew it was coming and he dreaded it.

The look of dissatisfaction Ian seemed to be always throwing his way was one thing, he was able to manage that. He could roll his eyes at the redhead and pretend that it didn’t bother him that Ian was judging him. He could pretend it didn’t hurt coming from Ian just as much as it hurt coming from the rest of the world.

Hearing it was different. The cracks in Ian’s voice were evident as he went on and on about what Mickey should be doing. The kind of husband he should be. As much as Mickey tried, he couldn’t shake away the echo of Ian’s voice.

+

The bed squeaks as Mickey lays down beside Ian. He can tell Ian’s not sleeping because he’s still on his back, his arms crossed over his middle.

They’re silent and Mickey really doesn’t want to be the first to speak but Ian’s seemed to have suddenly taken a vow of silence, only sighing every minutes as if that’s going to solve any of their problems.

“Tried to get a job today,” Mickey says flatly. He regrets it as soon as he says it because obviously Ian knows that; Ian witnessed the aftermath of his rejection firsthand.

“I know, I was there Mick.” Ian says. He sounds so annoyed with Mickey and it stings in a new way. This isn’t prison. Ian’s not mad that Mickey’s a little messy or that he’s clicking his pen for hours at a time. Ian’s mad at Mickey _for who he is_. He hasn’t said it out loud but Mickey’s sure it’s true. He’s mad that Mickey can’t just walk into any establishment, give his name, and be offered a job on the spot. He’s mad that Mickey’s a Milkovich and having job prospects wasn’t ever as much a priority as surviving day to day.

Mickey shifts on the bed, the mattress lumpy beneath him.

“Ian, I’m trying, okay? I’ll put in some more fucking applications around the city. I’ll ask Larry to help me out, whatever it takes, just don’t fucking give up on me.” His voice is small and if he had any insecurities about being a husband, he’s definitely feeling them now.

_For richer or poorer._

Mickey had assumed it to be a throwaway line. The weight of the rest of his vows easily outweighing the superficial nature of any talks of money. His love for Ian had nothing to do with how much or how little Ian had to his name.

Mickey thought the same was true for Ian. But maybe money meant more to him that he had ever let on. Ian knew what it was like to be spoiled. Knew what it was like to have someone showing up with gifts unexpectedly and always having enough to cover the dinner bill. Maybe it was something he had missed over the years.

“Give up? Mick I-” He starts and then stops, blowing out a breath. He rolls over and shuffles in closer to Mickey, their noses almost touching.

“Mick I was so happy to see you there today. I just knew it was going to work out and then...”

“Then what? I fucked it up? I’m sure that’s what you were expecting anyway.” He doesn’t mean to get defensive, Ian’s obviously not trying to argue but the embarrassment from earlier is still coursing through his veins and he handles hostility a lot easier than the feeling of shame.

“You didn’t fuck it up Mickey.” Ian whispers. He brings his hand up to rest against Mickey’s cheek. His touch is gentle and for a moment the weight of the world is lifted, and Mickey feels calm for the first time all day.

“You tried and I’m so fucking proud of you. Just pissed off at the world right now.”

That catches Mickey off guard.

“You’re proud of me, Gallagher?” He doesn’t use the nickname often anymore but the vulnerability he’s feeling causes the nickname to slip out.

“Of course, I’m proud of you. You went out and you tried. The rest of it isn’t your fault, I know that.”

A rush of relief floods through Mickey.

“When you left, I found Tom and told him I was your husband. Wanted to know why they didn’t hire you. He said you weren’t the kind of candidate they were looking for but when I mentioned that I went to prison for arson, he was quiet.”

Mickey’s shocked at Ian’s words. Not quite sure how to process all the information Ian’s just dumped on him.

“I didn’t like that. Didn’t like them judging you so quickly, without even getting a fucking chance to know you. Hurt my feelings a little bit ya know?” 

“Ian, you don’t gotta feel bad for me. It’s nothing new, I’m used to it.”

“Shouldn’t have to be used to it Mick. It’s not fucking right.”

Ian words hang in the air for a bit before Mickey speaks again. He didn’t plan for their talk to go like this and if he had known Ian was going to be this understanding, he might have come to bed earlier.

“Thanks for having my back. I didn’t mean to embarrass you or anything.”

At that, for the first time all day, Ian kisses Mickey. It’s a gentle press of their lips that he smiles into. Mickey feels it in his toes.

Ian gently shakes his head before speaking.

“Could never be embarrassed of you, Mick. Part of the reason I want you to get a job so bad is because I know you’ve got so much to offer. Wish everyone else knew it too.”

“Well as long as I look good in your eyes, no one else’s opinions matter.” Mickey pulls the comforter up tighter around him, feeling relaxed enough to finally start to drift off.

“You’ll always look good in my eyes. Always.” He places a kiss against Mickey’s forehead and breathes in the scent of Mickey that he’s grown accustomed to over the years.

“You know, if the rest of the world saw you the way I do, you’d probably have like a thousand different spouses by now. Guess everyone else just isn’t as lucky as me, huh?” He leans in again and their lips meet, this time both of them more eager. Mickey feels like he’s floating until Ian suddenly pulls away and pinches him in his side.

“Ian what the fuck?!” He shrieks.

“That’s for showing me up! Matching toy guns? Really? Franny’s going to completely forget I exist now thanks to you!”

Mickey laughs at that and Ian shoves his shoulder halfheartedly before pulling him for another kiss.

+

Mickey knows things won’t always be this light. Ian will probably bitch at him in the morning and they’ll bicker over the bills but at the end of the day he knows how they’ll end the day, no matter what. 

_Together. On the same team._

**Author's Note:**

> Is it ooc to write fic of Ian being nice to Mickey? Be honest lololol  
> kudos , comments , questions , concerns and roast are alllll appreciated ;)  
> [send prompts/request!!!](https://curiouscat.qa/twinklylightss)  
> [Follow me on twitter for tweets about Mick!!!](https://twitter.com/passionatemick)


End file.
